victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Prom Wrecker
Prom Wrecker 'is the fifth episode of the 2nd season of Victorious and the 25th episode overall. This episode aired on May 21, 2011. Plot André's new girlfriend, Sherry (Tristan Mays) drives him crazy with her excessive make-out sessions with him. Tori convinces Sikowitz to host a prom, which for some reason she names a "Prome" But the dance end up replacing Jade’s one-man-show which was scheduled for the same night called "Clowns don't bounce." Jade then goes on the warpath seeking vengeance. First she puts on a scary movie to scare everyone at Prome, and when that doesn't work, she hires Doug the Diaper Guy to drive away people from Prom because of his behavior, while all this time Tori tries to save the prom. Instead, Doug turns out to be quite the life of the party himself. Later on, Tori gets back at Jade by making her Prom Queen, which she hated, and having Doug as the Prom King, making Jade angier as he carried her out. The episode ends as Tori and Cat sings My Best Friend's Brother with Andre playing the guitars. Subplot Meanwhile, Robbie asks Cat out to Prom but she rejects him because Tug already asked her. Then, he thought that Cat was lying, quote "what guy's name is Tug and what football player works at Bed, Bath and Yonder?". Also, Trina wants to be Prome Queen with a help from Sinjin, though as payment she has to be her date at Prome. Trivia *Although the episode says it is the first Hollywood Arts prom, in Pilot Cat, Robbie, and Rex have aconversation about prom. *Prom is spelled "Prome" because a lot of people did not want to have a "Prom". *This is the eighth time Tori sings on the show. *André's girlfriend name wasn't mentioned in this episode, we can only tell that her name is Sherry because of a picture on TheSlap.com *This is the second time Cat and Tori perform a song together. *This episode was originally supposed to be the 11th episode, but Nick changed it because of Nick's prom night. *This is André's first onscreen kiss. He is the last of the main 7 characters (and then Rex, who has been kissed by Tori) to kiss someone. *Beck is absent in this episode, due to Avan Jogia being in Canada while filming. On TheSlap.com, Beck said that he was going to be in Canada and Jade even said that Beck was in Canada in this episode. *The episode was originally going to air at 8:30 PM EST after Big Time Rush, but aired at 8:00 PM EST before Big Time Rush. *One of the clips in Jade's freakish video was seen in iCarly "iGet Pranky" when Spencer pranked Carly while she was putting on makeup. *This is the first episode that Jade does not seem disgusted by Beck's Canadian heritage. *Tori and Jade's prom dresses are available at Nick.com for your Nick Avatars if you go on The Club. *Cat says "Whoa, daddy" when she sees André and Sherry kissing, which is the same thing Sam from iCarly (another one of Dan's shows) has said when seeing Carly and Shane kissing and when Carly and Freddie were hugging. *Robbie says "No, no, no, no, no, no!" the same way he did in the episode Rex Dies. *This is the 2nd time Victoria Justice has played a character who runs the prom. The first was in the ''Zoey 101 episode Chasing Zoey, while the second was this episode. *The North Ridge girls from Freak the Freak out were mentioned here by Robbie and Rex, not by name but they just said the words "The north ridge girls prom." *This is the second time Tori took revenge on Jade. The first one in Pilot. *There are a few clips of this episode in season 2 opening credits. *At the opening credits, The background when Tori is pulling the shrimp out of her bra said DanWarp. In the actual episode, it didn't. *Ending Tagline: Robbie: I'm uncomfortable. *This episode aired on the famous "May 21, 2011 Doomsday" date. *Jade saying "Is Andre trying to swallow that girl?" is similar to in Jade Dumps Beck when Tori says "Try not to swallow each other!" Goofs *Tori wanted to host the first Hollywood Arts prom, but in Pilot, Rex and Cat have a conversation about Cat being at a prom, which couldn't have been at Hollywood Arts. *It could be unsafe to play electrical instruments in the rain. *The prom is filmed in the parking lot of the Victorious/iCarly set. If you pause @ 0:21 on the first promo, it shows the sign advertising the SHOW, Victorious (with Robbie, Rex, Cat, and Trina), not Hollywood Arts. However, on the second promo and actual episode, it appears they digitally changed the sign to read "Hollywood Arts." Quotes '''Jade: Okay, is André trying to swallow that girl? Cat: No, I think they're just kissing. Cat: Okay, okay...okay, what if...okay, what if the theme was like space pirates, you know from outer space, oh and there could also be kangaroo babies! Yeah, yes! ﻿ ﻿'Sherry:' André Here's your punch! André: Thanks. Sherry: punch glass That's enough! André Robbie: shocked expression I'm uncomfortable! away really sad Jade: Where did your brother get 12 gallons of fake blood? Cat: 'You wanted fake blood? ''looks at Cat '''Cat: I'll go call my brother...away Tori: '(to Jade and Cat) Oh here he comes '' (watching André walk over after kisssing Sherry for over 10 min.) ''Tori: (to Cat and Jade) Don't let him know we were watching him.'' ''André:' Hey guys ''Cat: We weren't just watching you kiss that girl'' ''Jade and Tori: (Sighs)'' Video Gallery thumb|300px|right Video:Victorious: Just Before Rehearsal Video:Victorious: Liz Gillies - INSANITY Video:Victorious: What We're Doing RIGHT NOW! Video:Victorious : Prom Wrecker Promo HQ Video:Victoria Justice Debuts New Single on Victorious Prom Episode Video:Best Friend's Brother- Victoria Justice (Lyrics on Screen) Photo Gallery Click here to view the photo gallery for this episode 205 Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes with Songs Category:Episodes about Jori Category:Episodes about Jade Category:Episodes about Tori